


veman aliit

by skywalkerluke



Series: Aliit ori'shya tal'din Universe [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Korda VI, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Galidraan never happened, Good Parent Plo Koon, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-wan and Jango are the same age-ish, Relationship Discussions, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: Obi-wan wakes up at Korda VI before the Montross betrayal of the Haat Mando'ade. He takes it into his hands to not let it happen.(The Aliit ori'shya tal'din Universe will continue here)
Relationships: Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel
Series: Aliit ori'shya tal'din Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147988
Comments: 16
Kudos: 268
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon





	1. Chapter 1 - Aliit ori'shya tal'din

**Author's Note:**

> So, as many of you may know, the Aliit ori'shya tal'din Universe started during Jangobi Week 2021, as a one-shot, then a series of one-shots, and now I'm venturing into the wild space of a multichaptered story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, and about ages: Obi-wan is 25ish in this, and Jango is also about this age?? I've researched a lot of dates, and years, and... I have no idea. I'm just making it up as I go.
> 
> Yes, Jango should be 14 in Korda VI, but I don't have enough imagination to write teenage boys, so he's about 10 years older. Let the poor thing have a couple more years with Jaster before trouble comes crashing up onto him.
> 
> I gather that I also kriffed the Timeline in more ways than just Time Travel with this one. Let's see where this goes.

[Obi-Wan] 

Ben Kenobi was one with the Force. 

Luke and Leia were alive, the Empire was defeated, and Anakin had returned to the Light. Balance was achieved. 

So why was the Force whispering in Ben's subconscious mind, getting stronger with every beat of a heart that should have stopped long ago? (And had actually stopped, a lightsaber blow going straight through it, by the hands of his beloved little brother...)

"Change.... Change it all, my Beloved. Chosen Son, CHANGE!" 

With a groan, Ben opened his eyes, and rapidly closed them again. The bright blue sky was too much for his brain to process, and he ached. 

He heard footsteps on soft grass, and people talking to each other a few meters back. Ben tried opening his eyes again, and slowly sat up, checking himself over. 

He... well, Ben was young again, his skin soft and unblemished by the twin suns of Tattooine. He groaned, and got to his feet, seeing his lightsaber in his belt. The lightsaber he had before being knighted. Well, that was interesting.

That was also when he saw the Mandalorian looking at him through the nearby trees. 

"Kark! Where am I?" Obi-wan (because that was who he was, not broken Ben, but young and full of life Obi-wan, his body from what he could see looking like just before he had been knighted, before his fight with Maul and the lightsaber burns, even) asked himself out loud, startling the Mandalorian. 

"Korda VI" the possible male answered, his blaster pointed at Obi-wan.

"Kriff!! Are you Haat Mando'ade?" Obi-wan frenetically asked, eyes wide, not bothered by the blaster pointed at him, not with the Force ringing at his ears with warnings and pleads of change, making everything else nearly impossible to focus. 

"Who are you, aruetii?" The Mandalorian asked, approaching Obi-wan, and signalling something to someone behind him. 

The Force shouted for him to tell the truth, to trust this Mandalorians, to change the future and the fate of the Mandalorian system. 

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I was a Master of the Jedi Order in Coruscant, possibly 30 or 40 years from now. I died, much longer after that. I just woke up, and I need to know if you're Haat Mando'ade, because they will be betrayed from the inside, and the Galaxy will fall with them. The Force brought me back in time for some reason, and I need to help the Haat Mando'ade." 

Well, the last part Obi-wan could feel the Truth as he spoke, but he had never thought of these events like that. He could feel the Force ringing with truth, and hope for change, how the survival of the Haat Mando'ade was needed in order for the Empire not to rise, for the Galaxy to not fall in complete and utter horror and darkness for decades.

"Comm the Mand'alor and Alor'ade, we're bringing him a... Jetii guest. This is definitely higher than my security level. They'll want to see him" The first Mandalorian, in blue and white armor asked the one coming from behind Obi-wan. 

The Mandalorians surrounded Obi-wan, guiding him through the stretch of trees, and into the heart of the Haat Mandoa'de camp, directing him towards the main ship, a massive one (not that Obi-wan could tell the type, that had always been Anakin's skill), that easily could house up to 40 people. 

They asked him for his weapons, and patted him down, no doubt weary of taking a Jedi Master so close to their beloved Mand'alor. Only if they knew that the real threat was sitting just beside the man himself, Mand'alor the Reformer, Jaster Mereel. 

"I hear you know about us, Jetii" 

"Manda'lor, I know you have no reason to believe me, but could I speak only with you and your son? This is very sensitive information" Although he had just blurted everything to a random Mandalorian, the Force asked him to, and now it almost screeched when he looked at Montross, the man still in full armor even though they were sitting around the fire. 

"Just because you left your weapons and pretends to be docile does not mean that you're not our enemy, Jetii" said the man sitting beside the Mand'alor, the hut'uun Montross, almost spitting the last word. 

"I'll give you audience, Jetii." Mereel spoke, ignoring his Second in command, glaring at him and motioning for his ad to follow him and the Jetii .

\---------

[Jango Fett] 

Jango said nothing as he guided his buir and the strange Jetii to the conference room, looking closely at the newcomer, trying to figure out why a lost Jetii would come to the Haat Mando’ade to either help or get protection. They usually found another weird Force users, not noticing that the Force they so loved to follow, was also what united most Mandalorians together. Ka’ra. Mandokarla. 

There was no lost love between the Mandalorians and the Jetiise, but the man's story rang true in the ka'ra, his eyes honest and bright when talking with Myles in the clearing (Myles had sent him the live feed as soon as he had spotted the Jetii lying down in the clearing) and now with his buir. The only moment his eyes had tightened had been when Montross spoke, a quiet fury in the air around him.

He heard the story the Jetii (Obi-wan Kenobi, he remembered) spoke to his father, how he had lived and died in a not so distant future, how the Jetiise Order had become a shadow of what it had once been, and the spiral of darkness the Galaxy had turned.

He spoke of how Jaster had been killed (and Jango gasped, incapable of believing that his buir would die at the hands of Montross,that he and Arla would be left alone again), how the Haat Mando'ade would be slaughtered and a few years later, how the Jetiise would suffer the same fate (even the younglings, and the Jetii eyes had watered when saying this, the most emotion the very quiet man had shown so far).

But what had sold his story to both Jaster and Jango wasn't only the ringing of pure truth coming from the ka'ra , but also how Obi-wan knew things that would be impossible to know if not told to him by either Jango or Jaster. And neither men had ever met him, at least in this life. But he knew, he knew about Concorde Dawn, about Arla, things that were so under wraps that it did not exist in any type of information central. He knew so much, and his eyes shone with other untold truths when he looked at Jango, like he had seen his face many times during his life, lost and loved with Jango.

Jango took his time to actually look at Obi-Wan as he spoke, the gentle cadence of his Coruscanti accent, how he gently smiled at Jango like his face pleased him so, and Jango wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything about this strange Jetii (and he spoke it fondly in his own head), to know his stories, his pains and glories. 

Jango groaned internally. He was kriffed. Jaster shone with amusement, clear in his face. And he almost outwardly groaned when Jaster asked Jango to show Obi-wan around and to the Quartermaster. 

\---------- 

[Obi-wan] 

Obi-Wan could feel Jango's curiosity in the Force, with both how the man was looking at him from besides Jaster, and he also could feel the man passively listen to the Force. That (very different) Jango Fett that he knew in his future had never come across as Force sensitive, and as far as he knew neither had the Clones. He would have to ask someday how and what he was actually doing with the Force, but did not want to pry so soon after the Mand’alor himself had been so generous with him.

Jaster had offered him a place within the Haat Mando'ade, to be Mando'ade. Or as he had aptly put, to at least stay around and see how things were in reality, to see if he fit with them. Obi-Wan still was confused by how easily both Jaster and Jango were accepting of his story, but Jaster only shrugged when he mentioned it.

"You have Mandokarla. You could've gone back to your Jetiise, tried to change things from there. But you said it yourself that your place is with us. So why not actually offer it? Myles and I will deal with the hut'uun Montross, and Jango will show you to the quartermaster." 

Obi-wan reflected that the passive use of the Force that Jango did was also done by Jaster. They probably could feel the truth on what was being said, what actually also justified how much Montross was using his buy’ce, even though most Haat Mando’ade were without it in camp. Beskar muffled the Force, and using a helmet could probably make the listening of the Force done by both men just pass over Montross’ feelings and impressions in the Force.

Jango guided Obi-Wan trough the ship, showing him the main features, pointing out the mess hall, the infirmary, the recreational room and the training facilities, all the while subtly (to Jango) trying to see how much of Mando'a Obi-wan actually understood. 

Obi-wan quietly chatted with Jango, his Mando'a stiff and formal, what made Jango actually laugh and say that Obi-wan talked like a grandparent (ba'buir, Obi-wan hummed to himself mentally). 

The Quartermaster was a bubbly Togruta by the name of Akarah Nash, Clan Nash, House Mereel, as she introduced himself to him, greeting him with the tradicional Mandalorian hand-shake, holding his lower arm gently in her hand, and cheekly saluting Jango. She greatly reminded him of another bubbly Togruta, his own Grandpadawan, so corageous and strong, even in the darkest moments of the War and the Empire. 

"Alor'ade! How nice to see you actually interacting with someone that's not your buir or Myles!" she greeted Jango, openly snickering at the sour face the young man made at being called out in his anti-social lifestyle.

"Akarah, this is Obi-wan. He's staying with us for now, see the Supercommando Codex in action and all" Jango smiled at Obi-wan, and Akarah started asking Obi-wan about colors and clothing preferences, putting things in a pile for him to take. Flight suits, casual clothes, pajamas, underwear (much to Obi-wan’s embarrassment), socks and belts. Obi-wan could admit to himself that he was overwhelmed with her stock. 

"Okay, your kit is ready. I'll add a medical kit, and the most important question: which flavor toothpaste do you want? Spicy Mint or Cool Behot ? 

"Behot is a citrus herb. Very tasty, but not everyone's flavor" Jango supplied, laughing at Obi-wan's confusion with the size of the kit Akarah was packing him. 

"It's usual for the Haat Mando’ade to pick adults with only their clothes on their backs. People from war torn homes, or running from really bad places. Most people can’t afford to run away with possessions, so they come to us with nothing. Buir started these “Initial Kits” for everyone, and Akarah just went over the top with options. You have to see the things she has for the adiike.” Jango explained to Obi-wan, helping him haul his new things. 

“Buir requested that I also show you to your new bunk. You’ll be in a one-bunk room, it’s little space, but we guessed that you’d have enough privacy to do your… Jetii meditation thingys” Jango told Obi-wan, as he guided the man to the correct corridor. “My room is just here, and Jaster’s at the end of the corridor. Arla is usually in the room between us, but she stayed behind to handle things with the new batch of foundlings”. 

“Jango, what you and Jaster are doing.... It’s too much. You’re being too kind. You don’t need to do so much. You don’t even know me.” Obi-wan said, even as he sat in his new bunk, nestled probably in one of the most secure places in the Mandalorian fleet. 

“But you know us. I can feel you know us. And I want to know you.” Jango smiled down at Obi-wan, who felt himself blush and shyly smile back at the other man. 

“I want to know this Jango Fett as well”.

And the brilliant smile that Jango directed at him made it worth the struggle it had been to actually say them, to a face so similar, and yet so different from the Jango he knew, and the millions of faces that were the same, but so different. 

"I want to know you" 

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din, Obi-wan" Jango told him, still smiling a brilliant smile that Obi-wan had never seen in his last life.


	2. chapter 2 - ukor b'ukor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan mourned for friendships that he would never have again. He would never have the easy friendship with Cody, the bantering days with Anakin, or share a cup of tea with Quinlan and Bant again.
> 
> But he knew (and the Force agreed with him) that the correct course of action was to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally day 6 of Jangobi Week 2021

Previously on Aliit ori'shya tal'din

_“Jango, what you and Jaster are doing.... It’s too much. You’re being too kind. You don’t need to do so much. You don’t even know me.” Obi-wan said, even as he sat in his new bunk, nestled probably in one of the most secure places in the Mandalorian fleet._

_“But you know us. I can feel you know us. And I want to know you.” Jango smiled down at Obi-wan, who felt himself blush and shyly smile back at the other man._

_“I want to know this Jango Fett as well”._

_And the brilliant smile that Jango directed at him made it worth the struggle it had been to actually say them, to a face so similar, and yet so different from the Jango he knew, and the millions of faces that were the same, but so different._

_"I want to know you"_

_"Aliit ori'shya tal'din, Obi-wan" Jango told him, still smiling a brilliant smile that Obi-wan had never seen in his last life._

_\---------------------------------------_

Family truly was more than blood to the _Haat Mando’ade_. Obi-wan had been with them for a little more than two months, and he could feel it gently brushing against his shields, the Force warm and tingly when he reached out. 

He had been very well accepted by most of the commandos, his presence in Mandalorian culture and Mando’a classes always making the other mandalorians smile at his eagerness of learning everything he could put his hands on. He still had not spoken the ritual words that would make him a Haat Mando’ade, but he was a welcome guest. 

He had compiled what information he knew from his past life, and all that he had learned once his dearest friend had passed on to the Force. His reunion with Anakin had been a joyous one, even after all of the grief he had been through. He did not forgive the things his once-padawan had done, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to resent him for it. It was not in his nature to do so. 

It was also one of the reasons he could look at this new and young Jango and not resent him for things he had never done in this life. No one could ever say that Obi-wan wasn’t good at compartmentalizing things.

Obi-wan searched for Jaster, the man's force signature muffled around beskar. 

He found him at his office, and waited by the door until Jango and Jaster saw him.

"Obi-wan, come on in! You could just knock, _vod_ " 

Obi-wan blushed, as he always did when Jaster called him _vod_. It was strange for him, but he found it very sweet that the _Mand'alor_ was trying to make him feel welcome. 

"Didn't want to bother you both in the middle of planning something. But I finished compiling everything I can remember. And I don't think I will be able to do what the Force asks of me without the _Haat Mandoa'de_." 

"You don't bother us, Obi" Jango said, frowning at him.

Obi-wan just sighed, knowing he wasn't able to get Jango to see how he felt about it. The man would just look at him with big brown eyes and say that he was one of them now, and that they always made time for family. 

"Tell us what happened in your future. We will help wherever we can." 

Obi-wan launched into his own story, how the clones had come to life through Sith manipulation, and the fall of his Padawan. How he had been in hiding for two decades, and all the minor details that had contributed to this. 

"The _Haat Mandoa'de_ will stand with you. But you should reach out to your Jetiise family. They seem important to have at our side" 

"I'm afraid of being ignored again" Obi-wan breathed out, his voice breaking when thinking of seeing all of the Jedi, still alive and well at the Temple.

  
  


“You’ll have us. Even if they don’t believe you, you’ll have us at your back. But things would be easier if the Jetiise also knew what we were doing, and not trying to either find out or counter it at every move” Jango said, softly patting Obi-wan’s hand, trying to comfort the redhead.

“I promise I’ll think about it” Obi-wan softly said. 

Jaster smirked at his son trying to comfort their newest vod. He had also noticed how Jango never called Obi-wan vod, or anything that would imply family ties between them. Jaster knew his son well enough to see his crush miles away. He just hoped Jango wouldn't have his heart broken. 

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Obi-wan reflected on his options. He could become a Haat Mando'ade, a Jetti Manda, as Jaster had called it. He could also go away on his own, shadow Palpatine and tweak his plans around. But that would leave the Mando'ade unprotected, and he could feel it down to his bones that that shouldn't happen. 

He mourned for friendships that he would never have again. He would never have the easy friendship with Cody, the bantering days with Anakin, or share a cup of tea with Quinlan and Bant again. 

But he knew (and the Force agreed with him) that the correct course of action was to stay. To stay with the Mando'ade, and help them secure the Mandalore system. It would be one less thing in Palpatine's plans, the sector wouldn't be defenseless and ripe for the taking in the Sith's hands. 

He searched for Jaster, ready to take the vows and become a full _Mando'ade_. _Cin Vhetin_. He wanted that blank state, to forget all the expectations that had once been thrusted upon him (being a perfect Jedi, the master of the Chosen One, Sith Slayer, General of the Grand Army of the Republic, he wanted to forget it all, and be a new Obi-wan Kenobi). He wanted to down the beskar armor with pride, and help defend the warrior culture. He knew that they would forever be his family, just as the Jedi would always be, even if they did not remember him as he remembered them.

Jaster had brought him before all of the _Haat Mando’ade_ inside his ship, and listened as Obi-wan swore to the Resol’nare, his deep voice repeating the tenants of Mando’ade life - _Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor, an vencuyan mhi._

It was with full Mandalorian armor that he met with the High Council, the letter he sent directly to their comm frequency (a highly kept secret) making them both eager and wary of meeting him. 

Jango stood next to him, out of range from the holo cam, and Jaster stood in his other side, in range and openly supporting Obi-wan. 

"Hello, Council Masters. Thank you for meeting with me. My name is Obi-wan Kenobi, and in another life, I was also a Council Master” 

Jango groaned quietly besides him, probably admonishing him for not being more subtle. 

“Felt in the force, a disturbance was. Hmmmmmm. The source, you are. Yes. Know another Kenobi, we do.To the crèche last month he came.” 

“In my original timeline, I only came to the Crèche later. I was already 3 years old when found by the Order in Stewjon. But I was sent here by the Force two months ago, with only an order: Change what had happened” 

“We felt this disturbance, and Master Syfo-Dias also received an order: to find a baby named Obi-wan Kenobi on the Stewjon planet”. Mace Windu said, looking sharply between Obi-wan and Jaster. 

"You being here has already changed things, Obi-wan, more than we realized.” Jaster gently told him, and steered the attention of the Jedi Council away from Obi-wan, who was visibly overwhelmed with the news. 

Obi-wan would need to meditate on the various changes the Force seemed to have done at the same time. So far, he had tried to not to delve too deep into the Force, not used to the way it was bright and full of other force-users. But he would do it, in order to understand where already things were moving. 

\------------------------------

  
  


Obi-wan kneeled in his meditation mat, soothed by the sounds of other _Mando’ade_ in the recreation room, and allowed his senses to be lulled by the Force. The deeper he moved into meditation, more and more the Force seemed to take over him, filling all of his senses. 

He pulled against a thread, and was inundated with images and impressions: he saw baby-Obi (not him, but another him, with different choices), taken to the Order within months of being born, and not years, already placed in the loving hands of a Crèche-Master. He saw the Mando’ade being slaughtered in Galidraan, and then another image overlapped it, the beings he had come to know and love as brothers ( _vod’e_ , a little voice reminded him) laughing and sharing food with the family from his other life, the Jedi seeming loose and happy. He saw Anakin with golden eyes, overlapped by a happy little boy running around a courtyard, using some armour parts and chasing other children. He saw everything that had happened in his past life, some already changed irrevocably and others in the process of changing, the overlapped images becoming clearer with each minute. Some changes were for the better, while others would make horrible people more powerful: the Hutts would gain power even without the interference of the Sith, slaving sensients around the galaxy. It could be changed, but it was one of the many consequences of the Force trying to find balance. The Force would always need dark and lightness within it, but the darkside of the Force could not be allowed to freely flourish. 

Obi-wan gasped as he came out of meditation, not being able to stay upright. He felt strong hands steading him, and realized his eyes were still tightly closed. He opened them, coming face-to face with Jango, who was fawning over him, checking him for pulse and temperature. 

“Obi, thank the _ka’ra_ you’re well! You nearly fainted. What were you doing, you were just sitting there, and then you fainted” Jango talked quickly, almost breathless. 

Obi-wan smiled sleepily at Jango, and with great effort, put his hand on his cheek, trying to move his fingers in a caress. Jango blushed, his eyes filled with worry. 

“I’m alright, dearest. Just exhausted. The Force showed me a great many things, and I was not ready for all of it” 

“We’ll talk about you overworking your brain later. Now you’ll go to your room and I’ll make you some tea, and then sleep” Jango said, not letting Obi-wan answer before picking him in his arms, smiling at the squeak he heard from Obi as he was carried bridal-style to his room. 

“I give Jango two more months before he’s proposing to Obi-wan” Jaster said to Myles, who laughed 

“I give it a couple more than that. He’ll have to convince Obi-wan, after all” 

“I don’t think he’ll need much convincing, Myles. Just that Jango won’t stop him from doing what needs to be done” 

“Want to bet?” 

“Of course” Jaster smirked, sure that he would win it. Soon many other _vod’e_ were entering the bet, and a betting pool was established. 

They all hoped that Jango never discovered it. They would be forced to run more drills than ever.

Luckily for the vod’e, Jango had his hands full trying to make Obi-wan take care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a dictionary from Mandoa.org
> 
> aliit - family, clan  
> aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians, lit. True sons/daughters of Mandalore  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore  
> Alor'ade - child of the sole ruler  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Jetiise - Jedis  
> ka'ra - stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings (I’m actually treating it as the Mandalorians marching away giving little impressions and helping the Mando’ade in their day-to-day life)  
> Coruscanti - Coruscant  
> Mandokarla - having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue  
> hut'uun - coward  
> buy’ce - helmet  
> Beskar - Mandalorian iron  
> Mando'a - the language of Mandalore  
> ba'buir - grandparent  
> buir - parent  
> Aliit ori'shya tal'din - family is more than blood 
> 
> vod - brother, sister, comrade 
> 
> Jetti Manda - a Mandalorian Jedi
> 
> Cin Vhetin - fresh start, clean slate - lit. white field, virgin snow - term indicating the erasing of a person's past when they become Mandalorian, and that they will only be judged by what they do from that point onwards; like the *first turn of the screw cancels all debts* for sailors.
> 
> Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor, an vencuyan mhi. - Education and armor, self-defense, our tribe, our language, our leader. The Resol'nare, or Six Actions, tenants of Mandalorian life.


	3. Chapter 3- shi tionir ni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Obi-wan has a Force vision and almost faints in Jango's watch, Jango needs to make sure Obi-wan actually gets the rest he needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was orinally day 7 of Jangobi Week

_Previously on ukor b'ukor:_

_Obi-wan smiled sleepily at Jango, and with great effort, put his hand on his cheek, trying to move his fingers in a caress. Jango blushed, his eyes filled with worry._

_“I’m alright, dearest. Just exhausted. The Force showed me a great many things, and I was not ready for all of it”_

_“We’ll talk about you overworking your brain later. Now you’ll go to your room and I’ll make you some tea, and then sleep” Jango said, not letting Obi-wan answer before picking him in his arms, smiling at the squeak he heard from Obi as he was carried bridal-style to his room._

  
\------------------------

Jango gently put Obi-wan in the man’s cot, not listening to the endless complaint the redhead kept on the way to the living area. He shushed Obi-wan’s complaints, moving around the room to prepare a cup of herbal tea. 

“Jango, it’s just a little Force exhaustion. I had no idea it would be so intense, or I wouldn’t have meditated on the communal area. I just need some tea, and I’ll be alright.” Obi-wan said, as Jango opened the tea cabinet and started searching for something that wasn’t a stimulant. 

“Obi, you’ll understand if I don’t believe it when you say it’s just a little Force thing. You fainted in the middle of just _sitting around._ You’ll lay in your bed, and drink your tea, and rest. We don’t have Force sensitives like your _Jetii_ have, but sometimes our _ka’ra_ readers receive too many messages and impressions. You seem like them, and the remedy is to rest” Jango ranted at Obi-wan, who could only smile at the man’s radiating care in the Force. It felt like a balm of warmness around him, making him have the softest of smiles in his face as Jango put the cup of tea in his hands.

Jango’s cheeks reddened at Obi-wan’s reactions, and he quietly apologised, thinking he had overstepped the bounds of the quiet friendship he and Obi-wan had been cultivating. 

Obi-wan quietly curled his hand against Jango’s upper arm, making him sit next to him at his cot. He explained in a low voice that the last person that had shown him so much care had been his best friend, Bant, when he was a young knight and had to deal with his new (and very strong in the Force) Padawan, his own visions after coming so close to a darksider, and everything involving his old master’s death. Obi-wan softly told Jango how touched he was for Jango’s care about him, and that he appreciated it, even if he complained about having to be stuck in a bed. 

Jango smiled at Obi-wan, the warm and blinding smile he always had when the redhead opened up about his past. But he didn’t smile out of curiosity being sated, but out of the trust he could feel Obi-wan had in him, each time he spoke up about what had happened to him in another life. 

Jango admired Obi-wan’s resoluteness when thinking about his past. He did not let it dictate his new relationships, although it still made him anxious when confronting certain people, mostly the ones he had held at a high esteem, such as the Jedi High Council. He smiled at the way Obi-wan was still clutching at his arm, and put a hand around the redhead’s, gently intertwining their fingers together. 

Obi-wan blushed slightly, running his thumb against the back of Jango’s hand. 

“You’re very brave to have gone through all of that has happened with you, Obi. But you don’t have to go through it alone in this life. You have the _vod’e,_ and you have me. You can let us help, and let us know what goes through the _ka’ra_ to you.” 

“We’re already making so many changes, and so many things are changing in the tapestry the Force, the _ka’ra,_ shows me. It was a little overwhelming, phisically, because I was seing two things at the same time. Most changes are good, and the others aren’t as disastrous as a Sith Lord getting control over the Galaxy, but they are still bad. There’s more to be done, and so many decisions that my head hurts from thinking about it, but we’re on a better path so far” 

“Thank you for sharing your worries with me, Ob’ika” Jango smiled, and got up, putting the used cup of tea in the little table, and moving towards the door. 

“Jango…” Obi-wan said softly, hand stretched towards Jango for all of two seconds before falling into the cot again. Jango walked to Obi-wan again, who clutched at his hand, tugging him to sit down again. 

“I don’t want to be alone with all these images in my head right now” Obi-wan spoke softly, voice almost not making noise. 

“I’ll stay for as long as you want, Ob’ika” Jango smiled, and Obi-wan scooted over in the bed, finally lying down. 

“Can you stay while I take a nap?” Obi-wan asked even as he felt his face warm in a blush. 

“I’ve told you, I’m staying. You’re stuck with me, Obi-wan” Jango laughed, shrugging off his boots and scooting next to Obi-wan, sitting next to his pillow. “I’ll stand guard while you sleep.” He said, taking Obi-wan’s hair out of his forehead.

“Or you could just nap with me?” Obi-wan asked, arm coming around Jango’s waist, burrowing his face against Jango’s side in embarrassment, not used to putting his true feelings out in the open (but something that he had been working on with the _baar'ur_ while on board Jaster’s warship, and would continue to work while in Mandalore). 

“Of course, _cyar'ika_ ” Jango smiled, and laid down, still softly running his hands through Obi-wan’s hair.

“I like it” Obi-wan hummed, smiling against Jango’s throat, where he had nestled his face.

“What do you like, _Ob’ika_?" 

“ _Cyar'ika_. I enjoy when you call me that, _cyare_ ”

  
  
“Obi, you do know the meaning? Just so we’re on the same page?” Jango asked, his heart beating faster, turning to gaze at Obi-wan’s peaceful face. 

“We are, Jango. I called you beloved, and you called me darling, am I right?”

  
  
“Yes, _cyare_ , you’re right”

  
  
“I’m not ready for a lot of things yet, Jango, and I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready for some of the things this world will throw at me, but I’m very sure about how I feel about you. I’d like to keep cuddling when we can, if that’s alright with you”

  
Jango pressed a soft kiss to Obi-wan’s forehead, smiling at him. 

“Of course it’s alright with me. Anything you want, _cyar'ika_ , just ask me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a dictionary from Mandoa.org
> 
> aliit - family, clan  
> aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians, lit. True sons/daughters of Mandalore  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore  
> Alor'ade - child of the sole ruler  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Jetiise - Jedis  
> ka'ra - stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings (I’m actually treating it as the Mandalorians marching away giving little impressions and helping the Mando’ade in their day-to-day life)  
> Coruscanti - Coruscant  
> Mandokarla - having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue  
> hut'uun - coward  
> buy’ce - helmet  
> Beskar - Mandalorian iron  
> Mando'a - the language of Mandalore  
> ba'buir - grandparent  
> buir - parent  
> Aliit ori'shya tal'din - family is more than blood 
> 
> vod - brother, sister, comrade 
> 
> Jetti Manda - a Mandalorian Jedi
> 
> Cin Vhetin - fresh start, clean slate - lit. white field, virgin snow - term indicating the erasing of a person's past when they become Mandalorian, and that they will only be judged by what they do from that point onwards; like the *first turn of the screw cancels all debts* for sailors.
> 
> Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor, an vencuyan mhi. - Education and armor, self-defense, our tribe, our language, our leader. The Resol'nare, or Six Actions, tenants of Mandalorian life. 
> 
> cyar'ika - darling  
> cyare - beloved


	4. Chapter 4 - aliit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan remembers the first two months of his stay with the Haat Mando'ade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I created a few things about Stewjon, as there are none in canon or legends. My imagination was given too much space to run free, so now we have a background for Obi-wan's planet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this deep dive into Obi-wan's head and first months with the Haat Mando'ade

The first two months of being with the  _ Haat Mando’ade  _ had been very weird for Obi-wan. Ever since the  _ Mand’alor  _ had vouched for him, for his integrity and the truth of his history, he had been welcomed with open arms by almost everyone. In the months since Obi-wan had appeared in the past, the Mando’ade had yet to return to  _ Manda'yaim _ , staying on Korda VI and taking out the grunt of the  _ Kyr'tsad  _ in the planet, and after that, taking the time to heal, and let the word spread around the Mandalorian Sector that Death Watch had taken serious hits. Jaster had taken a nasty hit to his right leg, and had to keep it in a brace, to stop him from bending it and disturbing the scabbing over the bacta had done to the vibroblade cut. The  _ Mand’alor _ kept trying to make Obi-wan and the injured Mando’ade rest, even as he stubbornly limped around their camp, making sure each one of his Commandos were recovering well.

Jaster had only stopped when Jango threatened to use a hypo on him and knock him out until his leg was healed, or stick him up to his waist in the only bacta tank available in their ships (they had three, and there were two supercommandos immersed on them, their  _ riduure  _ worryingly keeping watch over them). It had made Jaster finally stop, keeping to a chair padded with cushions as long as he was updated about what was happening, and Obi-wan always tried to keep him company, bringing him the disgusting beverage he liked to call caff. Obi-wan always kept to his tea, even if it was difficult to find his prefered herbal mixture. The Mando’ade were always happy to share a cup of  _ shig,  _ but not even Jaster and Jango could be convinced to try Obi-wan’s tea.

So far, the Mando’ade continued to take odd jobs at different planets, always keeping close to the Hydian Way, waiting for the best moment to return to Mandalore.When they set their camps in the many different planets, Obi-wan mostly stuck by the main ship, trying and failing to actually meditate, fearing seeing more than he wanted when he actually connected deeply to the Force, even though he had been in a peaceful place before, and the embrace of the Force did not feel cold, he still worried. He had always been highly attuned to the Cosmic Force, and the currents had been particularly strong since he had been placed in the past, nudging him in different directions, and towards different people.

The Force hadn’t sent Obi-wan back to a broken body, and the underlying health issues he had from not eating enough had been explained to him by the  _ Haat Mando’ade baar'ur.  _ He was near-human, as many other Mandalorians were, and that meant that he went about food and nutrition in a different way from others. His body did not digest everything the same way a full human did, and his love for tea when stressed had finally been explained rationally: he needed way more fluids than an usual human when overly emotional, due to the way his homeworld had evolved. He came from Stewjon, a mostly terrestrial world with little support for the growth of plants, and therefore, animals that could be hunted. The native Stewjon from the past had mainly a diet of broths and teas, with little meat being a part of it. Stewjon had no abundance of fruit, but Obi-wan remembered a few sweet ones, and found out that the fruit the Mandalorians preferred to have when not eating dry space rations were also appealing to him.

The  _ Haat Mando’ade _ now addressed the nutritional needs his body had, and Obi-wan felt much better, and actually hungry at meal-times. He still wasn’t deemed fit enough to go through all of the training the Mando’ade did daily, but he had slowly started doing open-handed katas, his muscles straining as if they hadn’t been used to the exercises, at least not in the way his brain remembered his body should be moving, his memories of sparring and doing katas not mirroring his reality of movements. But he was improving, arms and legs feeling less strained each day. 

The Mando’ade were curious about his katas, as theirs were very different, and few mandalorians focused on weapons that were similar to spears or swords, and never focused solely on it. Most of their open-handed katas were focused on hand-to-hand combat, a specialty that Obi-wan had never excelled in. 

He could aim and shoot, and was a master of many types of ‘saber forms, but hand-to-hand was never his forte, always losing to people stronger than him, and never quite willing to hit his friends when training. It was different for lightsaber practice, as each opponent had the same weapon in the training ground, but not for fist-fighting. It just wasn’t civilized, when they had to punch and roll around kicking. 

The Mandalorians clearly disagreed with him, and he, Jango, Myles, and two other Mando’ade whose name he hadn’t caught, had been into an hour long argument about it, and neither side had budged. Jango had almost dragged Obi-wan to the training mats, but Myles remembered him that Obi-wan still wasn’t cleared by the medics, and that had made Jango sit down again in his cushion, huffing that when Obi-wan was cleared, he’d show him uncivilized. Myles had laughed, patting Jango on his back in a way that made the other man blush slightly. Obi-wan only smiled, enjoying the warmth from his cup of shig and from being pressed between Jango and Myles in the cushions. 

Obi-wan had drawn quite a crowd when he had first done his katas in public, the other training Mando’ade actually stopping to see what he was doing, as he went through katas at quarter-speed, and then half-speed. Now he was an usual sight at the training mats, and the younger Mando’ade, in an age range from 14 to 18, were always excited to stop their drills and see his katas, and Obi-wan enjoyed indulging them, showing different katas and simple Force tricks. 

“Before you know it, you’ll have a foundling of your own, Obi-wan” Myles had told him one day, after he had spent a few hours showing the young mandalorians what Master Yoda would most definitely call a “frivolous use of the Force”, disassembling and assembling a few blasters with the Force, to their delighted pleasure. 

“I’m not sure if I’m too old or too young to have a foundling, Myles, but pick one, and that’s your reason” Obi-wan smiled sadly, the time-travel he always seemed to take in stride when talking about the big changes needed in the Galaxy catching up to him when he talked about his personal life. 

“You’re in your prime, Obi-wan! And remember, even if the foundling is not yours, it takes a village. You’re part of ours, so be on the lookout when we come back to Manda'yaim. You’ll be showered with babysitting requests, if you’re half as good with the little children as you are with our older ones” Myles patted him in the shoulder, and Jango nodded from his place on the floor, where he had been watching everything while doing paperwork. 

“I’m not good as you are with the ad’ike, and they still ask me all the time. You’re going to be bombarded, especially for story time” Jango said, not taking his eyes from his datapad. 

“Well, it’s good I’m part of your village, then” Obi-wan said, sitting down next to Jango and picking a datapad out of curiosity, finding that Jango was going through their inventory. 

“You’re aliit, Obi. Get used to it” Jango said, patting Obi-wan’s tight lightly, smiling back at the soft smile that appeared in the other man’s face. 

“It’s a very nice feeling, to be aliit”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a dictionary from Mandoa.org
> 
> aliit - family, clan  
> aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians, lit. True sons/daughters of Mandalore  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore  
> Alor'ade - child of the sole ruler   
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Jetiise - Jedis   
> ka'ra - stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings (I’m actually treating it as the Mandalorians marching away giving little impressions and helping the Mando’ade in their day-to-day life)  
> Coruscanti - Coruscant   
> Mandokarla - having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue  
> hut'uun - coward   
> buy’ce - helmet  
> Beskar - Mandalorian iron   
> Mando'a - the language of Mandalore   
> ba'buir - grandparent   
> buir - parent   
> Aliit ori'shya tal'din - family is more than blood 
> 
> vod - brother, sister, comrade 
> 
> Jetti Manda - a Mandalorian Jedi
> 
> Cin Vhetin - fresh start, clean slate - lit. white field, virgin snow - term indicating the erasing of a person's past when they become Mandalorian, and that they will only be judged by what they do from that point onwards; like the *first turn of the screw cancels all debts* for sailors.
> 
> Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor, an vencuyan mhi. - Education and armor, self-defense, our tribe, our language, our leader. The Resol'nare, or Six Actions, tenants of Mandalorian life. 
> 
> cyar'ika - darling   
> cyare - beloved 
> 
> Manda'yaim - the planet Mandalore 
> 
> Death Watch (lit. Death Society) - breakaway Mandalorian sect
> 
> riduure - spouses 
> 
> baar'ur - medic


	5. Chapter 5 - karbakar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking happens on the way to Manda'yaim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> I hope to updates on Tuesdays & Saturdays (GMT -3 Time), but constancy never was my thing. I'll try to stick to it starting this saturday, though!

The meeting between the Jedi Council and the  _ Haat Mando’ade _ had put Obi-wan in a better and worse place of mind at the same time. It was better because he finally knew what knowledge the Jedis had about the events that would unfold in a dark future, but it had also hurt him, to look at the face of beings that had been dear friends, who he had suffered and laughed with, had watched die in many cases, and see no recognition. It was the finality that in this second chance at life, Obi-wan Kenobi would never be a Jedi. He was already something different.

Obi-wan’s meditation after the meeting had also served to center him, even if it had shown him more than he was ready to see. The Force had shown him that telling the whole truth to the  _ Mando’ade  _ had already made changes towards the future, and it put a warm feeling in his chest, that pulsed in time with his heartbeat - he was sure about his path with the Mandalorians, and about which threads of events were intertwined with the plunge the Galaxy had taken into Darkness. 

Obi-wan was a light sleeper by nature, and although he had been having better sleep cycles when sheltered in the most secure part of Jaster’s ship, his room cozy and warm around him, he still woke up with a start when he heard someone tapping at the door for his bunk. He sat up and opened the door with a little tap on his wrist comm, sleepily blinking at Jango, who was leaning against the door, excitedly smiling at him. 

“Obi, we’re arriving at  _ Manda’yaim _ . Come, we’re being called to the cockpit, Jaster wants you to see the complete view of arriving here for the first time. The Mandalore system is beautiful. You should see it.” Jango excitedly talked, waiting for Obi-wan to get up from his bed. 

“Wait outside, I have to change out of my sleep clothes” Obi-wan answered him, groaning and grounding the palms of his hands against his eyes. 

“Are you having trouble sleeping,  _ cyar'ika _ ?” 

“No, dearest. I’ve slept very well these past few cycles, that’s all.” Obi-wan smiled at Jango, who huffed as if disbelieving the truth in his words. He went outside to wait for Obi-wan, but the redhead didn’t believe for a moment that Jango would let the subject simply go. 

He put on his  _ kute,  _ and called out for Jango, asking if he needed his armour

“We’ll land shortly after arriving in the system, but it all depends on what you want,  _ cyar'ika. _

_ ”  _ Jango answered, smiling as Obi-wan grumbled about unnecessary pieces of clothing, even as he put on all of his armour, the durasteel clanking as he adjusted the fastenings. 

“We’ll need to find you some  _ beskar _ , to change some parts of your armour, Ob’ika. You can’t go around as a trusted advisor to the  _ Alor’ad  _ with durasteel.” Jango made a face when speaking durasteel, as if the alloy had personally offended him. Obi-wan smiled at the other man, gently thumping their foreheads together. 

“You, Jaster and all of the  _ Mando’ade  _ have already been more than generous with me, Jango. I don’t need  _ beskar,  _ and anything else, other than to be able to have a positive impact in the future. This is all I want, a lifetime of possible peace.” Obi-wan said the last time softly, breathing against the skin of Jango’s neck, as the man enveloped him in his arms. 

“You deserve everything,  _ cyare.  _ I can’t promise you peace, but I can promise you I will always fight by your side for peace” Jango smiled down at the redhead, softly kissing his temple. 

\-------

They joined Jaster at the command center, quietly flanking him and Myles, who was grinning at the sight of the constellations coming into view. The drop from hyperspace was swift, the Mandalorian Sector shining like a million stars.    
  
Obi-wan smiled, and although they had a great number of things to accomplish, it was his first time entering the Mandalorian Sector without orders to complete or was fleeing for his life. The sight of  _ Manda'yaim  _ and its moons spoke deeply to him, to a part of his soul that wanted to belong, to fight for rightness in the Galaxy, to sooth deep wounds and to prevail even when everything seemed lost. The Force sang around him, softly speaking of home, family, love and truth. It also sang of pain, of a barren land where people fought against their land heritage to make green again. It spoke of the strength of the people, in going against the tide. They all believed, in different ways and approaches, in a renewed and glorious Mandalore. 

He knew that the Agricorps had enough knowledge of bringing back life to barren and war-struck worlds that improving farming in the sector wouldn’t be terribly difficult, specially if Obi-wan could either get the knowledge through the correct channels (instead of slicing his way in), or to actually get the hands-on help from the corps. He was unsure if they would be welcome in the sector, the bad blood between the Jedi and the Mandalorians already deep and centuries old, but he knew, in the reassuring way the Force hummed at him, that at least some of what he was thinking was probable to happen. He really hoped it wouldn’t be the slicing for information part. That was Anakin’s specialty, and even if Obi-wan knew how to do it well, it wasn’t his favorite thing to do. He preferred to talk his way around people in order to get information than to rely on slicing work, even if he always complained about politics and their slimy methods. 

They still had a few hours until actually breaking the atmosphere in Manda'yaim, and so Jango tugged Obi-wan towards the mess hall, intent on having the other man actually eat some food, before they would inevitably be swept in the landing process, and then making camp. 

Obi-wan chewed on his ration bar, drinking the warm tea Jango had just brought him. The other man was deep into his cup of caff, occasionally spooning hot cereal into his mouth.

“Jango” Obi-wan called him, snickering as the man startled. 

“Yes,  _ cyare _ ?” Jango drawled, eyeing the contents of the half-eaten ration bar in Obi-wan’s hand. 

“I have a few ideas about how to not engage Kyr'tsad in battle, or to minimally engage them. It’s… very crazy, even for my plans. But if there’s even a chance to spill less blood, I think it’s a good thing.” Obi-wan spoke rapidly, searching Jango’s face for a reaction. 

“We’ll hear you, Obi-wan. We can disagree in the end, but we will always value your opinion. You have a right to it, just as every  _ Mando’ade _ .” Jango told him, reaching out to softly squeeze Obi-wan’s wrist. 

“When we arrive, I’ll tell you and Jaster what I have in mind” Obi-wan promised, also squeezing Jango’s wrist in his hand, the other man’s presence a bright and grounding spot in the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a dictionary from Mandoa.org
> 
> aliit - family, clan  
> aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians, lit. True sons/daughters of Mandalore  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore  
> Alor'ade - child of the sole ruler   
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Jetiise - Jedis   
> ka'ra - stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings (I’m actually treating it as the Mandalorians marching away giving little impressions and helping the Mando’ade in their day-to-day life)  
> Coruscanti - Coruscant   
> Mandokarla - having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue  
> hut'uun - coward   
> buy’ce - helmet  
> Beskar - Mandalorian iron   
> Mando'a - the language of Mandalore   
> ba'buir - grandparent   
> buir - parent   
> Aliit ori'shya tal'din - family is more than blood   
> vod - brother, sister, comrade   
> Jetti Manda - a Mandalorian Jedi  
> Cin Vhetin - fresh start, clean slate - lit. white field, virgin snow - term indicating the erasing of a person's past when they become Mandalorian, and that they will only be judged by what they do from that point onwards; like the *first turn of the screw cancels all debts* for sailors.  
> Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor, an vencuyan mhi. - Education and armor, self-defense, our tribe, our language, our leader. The Resol'nare, or Six Actions, tenants of Mandalorian life.   
> cyar'ika - darling   
> cyare - beloved   
> Manda'yaim - the planet Mandalore   
> Kyr'tsad - Death Watch (lit. Death Society) - breakaway Mandalorian sect  
> riduure - spouses   
> baar'ur - medic   
> kute - underwear, bodysuit, something worn under armor
> 
> Next Chapter:   
> Arrival at Manda'yaim, starring Obi-wan's farming ideas and how to bully Death Watch into not behaving like terrorists.


	6. Chapter 6 - Haatyc or'arue jate'shya ori'sol aru'ike nuhaatyc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :) It was difficult to write, as all I wanted to write was Jango and Obi-wan softly touching each other thinking they were being discreet, but some plot had to come today :D

Previously on veman aliit:

“I have a few ideas about how to not engage Kyr'tsad in battle, or to minimally engage them. It’s… very crazy, even for my plans. But if there’s even a chance to spill less blood, I think it’s a good thing.” Obi-wan spoke rapidly, searching Jango’s face for a reaction. 

“We’ll hear you, Obi-wan. We can disagree in the end, but we will always value your opinion. You have a right to it, just as every Mando’ade.” Jango told him, reaching out to softly squeeze Obi-wan’s wrist. 

“When we arrive, I’ll tell you and Jaster what I have in mind” Obi-wan promised, also squeezing Jango’s wrist in his hand, the other man’s presence a bright and grounding spot in the Force.

\----------------

Their arrival at Manda’yaim happened without problems, the ships quietly landing near the Haat Mando’ade compound, located deep into the Mandalorian deserts. The Mando’ade that had stayed on the planet were waiting in the main patio to receive their Mand’alor and the supercommandos. Obi-wan was firmly placed on Jango’s side, the other man holding his wrist so that they wouldn’t be separated by the wave of people mingling around. He could see riduures happily embracing after the campaign apart, friends playfully headbutting each other, with a large number of children running around, giggling happily while hugging people around their legs and dashing away.

Obi-wan could feel the Force swelling with happiness around him, the feeling infectious and bringing a smile to Obi-wan’s face. He slid his hand onto Jango’s, squeezing softly as the man smiled and was patted by other Mando’ade. He could see Jaster’s teachings into Jango’s words, in the way he greeted every Mando’ade by name, always offering a sincere smile and word. Jaster was adored by the commandos that followed his banner, hailed as the true Mand’alor through the clan’s will and belief in his ideals, and Obi-wan could feel the same love directed at Jango in each interaction the man had with the commandos. The children especially seemed to flock towards him, giving him hugs and climbing in his legs. A tiny kid waddled towards Jango, who let go of Obi-wan’s hand to pick the toddler in his arms and planted kisses in the little girl’s chubby cheeks. 

“Obi-wan, meet Khai! She is Silas’ foundling, and my favorite person from Clan Mereel!” Jango introduced them, making the little girl giggle as he tickled her. 

“I hear you saying such lies, Jango Fett!” A feminine voice called them, a pretty human-looking female coming in their direction, hands set on her hips. 

“Arla! Didn’t know you were the one looking after the little ones.” Jango called out, smiling warmly at her, waiting for her to come closer so he could hug her. She grunted at the force he used, and pinched him in the ribs, making Jango yelp and both Obi-wan and Khai laugh. 

“It’s the last favor I ever do for buir and Silas. It’s a 5 to 1 ratio, the little ones overwhelm me in volume.” Arla laughed, eyes finally settling on Obi-wan. She arched one eyebrow at Jango, silently asking for an introduction. 

“Arla, this is Obi-wan, my cyare. Obi-wan, this is Arla, my ori’vod.” Jango introduced them both, cheeks going red even as he threw an arm over Obi-wan’s shoulders. 

“Who knew you looked good with a man and a kid, huh?” Arla commented, face going innocent as Jango choked on his own tongue. 

\--------------------------

Everyone had considerably calmed down by the time night fell, with dinner being served at the mess hall, and the clan’s leaders waiting for the usual debriefing that happened when the Mand’alor returned from a campaign. Jaster groaned as he got up to refill his caf mug, motioning for the clan leaders, his suppercomando squad leaders, and Obi-wan to follow him into the more secluded chambers usually used for these meetings. 

Jaster poppled down into a padded chair, stretching his bad leg on a small stool. He spoke quietly, but Obi-wan could see how every person in the room was focused on his words. The commandos occasionally gave their input about some situations and events. 

Obi-wan felt the rage that took over the room when Jaster spoke about Montross betrayal, and what could’ve happened if not for Obi-wan’s interference. Even with the muffling effects of the beskar most people wore, it wasn’t enough to suppress the wave of upset going around the room, and Obi-wan had to rein in his shields, reinforcing them swiftly around his Force signature. 

The clan leaders were curious about Obi-wan’s past, but luckily for him, Jaster gave an abridged version when speaking of his arrival in the Mando’ade camp in Korda VI. They still gave him some curious looks, but most of them had also already heard something from their own clan members. It seemed that gossip ran just as rampant among the Mando’ade as it did among the Jedi. Not even all the discipline in the world could stop the very social activity that was gossiping. 

“We hit Kyr'tsad pretty hard in Korda VI, and I know that our supercommandos here have also engaged with some of their members around spaceports here on Manda’yaim. Some of their principal lieutenants were on Korda VI, so they have lost much when thinking about leadership. Although all of them commited suicide when we tried to take them captive and wrangle some information out, we have good insights in what may happen from things that Obi-wan, Jango and Myles were able to pierce together from several pieces we have overhead over the time, as well as comunication Montross had with them.” Jaster talked, cueing Jango to talk with only a slightly raised brow and a smile. 

“From what I have gathered from Kyr’tsad system, they will send small squads to engage with a few of us, when we are unguarded. They will target the weakest ones, and our children shouldn’t at any point leave the compound. They’re safest here, and we all know that the demagolkas have no scruples in taking away our ade. They will try to divide us in multiple fronts, making us chase them to a terrain they are comfortable with, as they have been doing so far.” Jango briefed the room, and nudged Obi-wan, for him to finally tell his idea to engage Kyr’tsad without shedding more blood than needed. 

Obi-wan smiled at Jango, knowing that the curiosity had been gnawing at the man ever since he had talked about having an idea. 

“We can map out from Montross communications most of their hideouts, and these are not the places we should target. They will have too many people mingling around, the security will be too tight. These are the places they already know we know about, but they are too precious to give up, so they will not clear these places out.” Obi-wan started, and Jango could see that he was in his element. He looked relaxed, one foot casually resting on the opposite knee, his hands splayed on his thighs as he spoke.   
“Where do you suppose it is the best place to strike them?” One of the clan leaders asked. Obi-wan didn’t remember his name, but the female Togruta smiled at him, reminding him of his new friend Akarah Nash. He supposed that they could be relatives, but you never knew when looking at Mandalorians family trees. 

“We should search the compounds that are listed as unused, or places that have been known to have Death Watch activity. We should re-kidnap the children that have been taken by them. Children and young people. They are cannon fodder for the lieutenants, and they will be even more desperate now that they have lost so many older members. They will put these children at the front, and if we try to directly attack their main compounds, we won’t be going against true believers of Kyr’tsad ideals, but against young people who have either been taken from their families in Mandalore, and who knows which other systems, or people who have never know other reality. We can’t do that, not without going against everything we believe and have sworn to in the Supercommando Codex.” Obi-wan finished, his hands clenched and chin set defianlty, looking at everyone in the eyes, as if daring them to disagree with his interpretation of the Codex. Jango supressed a smile, enthralled by how sometimes Obi-wan could be so quiet and almost shy, but when in his element, he was better than any politician with pre-made speeches. The fire burning bright in his eyes couldn’t be faked. 

This ignited a round of debate around the clan and squad leaders, people pooling information about where they had seen the most Death Watch activity, cities where children were going missing. Jango squeezed Obi-wan’s hand quickly, shooting him a small smile that was softly answered. The meeting could go on for hours only speaking about things directed at Obi-wan’s ideas, and that cemented how right the idea was. Anything that made the Mando’ade brainstorm like this was a step in the correct direction, as making the clan’s heads agree with each other wasn’t the easiest job in the world (ando one of the many reasons Jango didn’t let Jaster even joke about retiring soon. Getting his Grunts to work together was hard, he didn’t want his buirs job anytime soon). 

Obi-wan let them discuss, obviously happy with all the information going around. Jango leaned slightly against the other man, occasionally interjecting to add some information. He couldn’t help but hope that they wouldn’t find many ade, or young adults like Arla had been, already completely taken by an ideology that had been indoctrinated, not taught and agreed with. He knew it was a foolish hope, but one that he would hang onto until the last moment. There was no sense to suffer before seeing things. From what he knew, he and everyone else would suffer enough from seeing the results after storming some Kyr’tsad compounds.


	7. Chapter 7: Interlude - Master Plo Koon meets Obi-wan Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Plo goes in search of baby Obi-wan in Stewjon

Master Syfo-Dias was waiting outside the Council rooms, quietly revising flimsiwork while he waited for his fellow Council-members to return for the afternoon session. He sipped on his cup of caf, flipping through the latest mission updates from the Master-Padawan teams scattered around the Galaxy, finding Feamor’s mission update amusing, and he wondered which stray Jinn and Feamor would return with this time. He was putting his caf cup down when he felt the Force tightening around him, pulling his consciousness deeper in the waves of a vision. 

Unlike his usual visions, where he got precise and holo-like impressions of possible futures, this time everything felt fuzzy around the edges, as if the Force didn’t have a clear direction, or as if it was pulled in many different directions at once. Syfo-Dias could actually feel the Force intertwining itself, forging different paths on top of already-used ones.

His eyesight seemed to be covered by mist, the shapes indistinct and hard to focus on, like too many things were happening at once, unfocused images overlapping each other in front of him. Suddenly, a scene materialized in front of him, a young woman holding a crying baby in her arms. She was clearly overwhelmed, tears brimming in her eyes as the baby continued to cry, hiccupping with every breath. They couldn’t be older than 6 months, taking in consideration that the baby seemed to be mostly human. The Force curled around the boy in waves, shifting violently until the young woman started rocking him, and the Force seemed to roll with it, shifting to a gentle lull that made the boy stop sobbing. The Force whispered to Syfo-Dias, calling the baby the “Chosen Son” and urging him to find the baby, and bring him to the temple. It tugged at Syfo-Dias, showing him clearly the baby’s features, the soft blue-grey eyes and the tufts of red hair being imprinted on his mind. He woke up to a spilled caf cup, and a scribbled flimsi with two words: Stewjon and Kenobi. 

Syfo-Dias trembled as he tried to stand, his legs almost giving out before he caught himself in the back of his chair, walking on shaking legs to the Council chambers. He had to tell the Council about what he had seen. The Force urged him with the knowledge that the baby had to come to the temple soon, and the sooner someone took the 2-week trip to Stewjon, the better. 

  
  


\-----------------------

  
  


Master Plo Koon walked quickly towards the High Council chambers. He had returned a ten-day ago from a Youngling Search Mission, and had been making sure that all the 10 younglings they had found were comfortable and safe at the Temple. He waited outside the Council doors, waiting for the Council aide to signal him to enter. 

  
  


He was ushered inside by the young aide, making Plo smile behind his mask to the boy’s eargeness. The Jedi Master bowed towards the Council members, tucking his hands in the sleeves of his cloak and waiting for the debriefing start. 

“Master Koon, we’ve called you here today to help with finding one youngling. Master Syfo-Dias had a very powerful vision, and we all can feel in the Force the request that this baby is found and brought to the Temple as soon as possible.” Mace spoke, one hand going towards his temple before he stopped the movement, releasing the pain of shatterpoints dissolving into the Force. 

“All the information I gathered from my vision is in your briefing, but I can share with you the image of the young woman and baby, if you’re comfortable with it.” Master Syfo-Dias spoke from his chair, looking tired but not drained, meaning that the vision either didn’t have bad feelings intertwined with it, or time enough had passed that the man had somewhat recovered from it. From what Plo could gather of the urgency in the man’s eyes and Force signature, it was the first option. 

“I would be honored, Master Syfo-Dias.” Plo Koon answered, nodding towards the man, who got up and pressed two fingers to Plo’s temple, sending an image towards the other master’s shields. The Kel Dor master relaxed his shields enough for the image to come through, blinking at the soft features of the baby, and the difference of coloration between the baby and the woman. She had long and bright blue hair, while the tufts of hair that could be seen in the baby’s head were closer to a red-rust colour. 

“I’ll endeavor to find this youngling, and if the parents wish, bring him to the Temple. May I request one of the Nabooian-made ships? It should be quick enough to reach Stewjon in less than 5 standard rotations.” 

“We all know you prefer them, Master Koon. There is already one being prepared at the hangar.” Mace smirked at him.

\---------------

Plo Koon forced the hyperdrive to make long jumps between Coruscant and Stewjon, feeling the Force urge him to go faster, to find the Force’s beloved Chosen Son in the quickest way possible. 

Stewjon only had two spaceports, and Plo stayed in orbit for a few moments before choosing one to descend towards, feeling the Force tugs towards the planet surface surprisingly light (and endearing, feeling almost like a youngling that wanted another pudding cup).

He expanded his senses, trying to find the Force signature of the baby, when the tugging got more insistent, making him leave the ship and let himself be guided towards a small house at the edge of the city. The Force suddenly stopped tugging at him, and Plo almost stumbled, stopping with his fist centimeters away from knocking on the door. He quickly knocked on it, waiting for it to be answered when he felt a gentle tug against his shields. Plo tugged back softly, trying to know if it was the baby reacting to a trained Force-sensitive nearby. There was a shower of giggles from behind the door, what answered it for him. It was definitely a Force-sensitive youngling. 

The young woman with bright blue hair from Syfo-Dias vision answered the door, holding a chubby baby at her hip, with a little girl that couldn’t be older than 3 years old holding her skirt, partially hiding behind her legs. 

“Hello, Ma’am. I am Jedi Master Plo Koon, from the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. May we talk for a minute?” Plo bowed deeply towards her, and saw her face blanch, ushering him inside the house without uttering a single word. 

“My name is Iry-jan Kenobi. You are in great danger, Jedi Master. A few years ago, a Force-hating faction rose to power here in Stewjon, and they’re actively working on murdering us. There are patrols and tests. Why have you come?” 

“We had no idea this had happened, ma’am. Otherwise we would’ve tried to help you a long time ago. But I came here because of the young baby you’re holding. One of my fellow Jedi had a vision of him, and it was asked that someone came by and talked with his parents about the possibility of taking him to the Jedi Temple, to be trained.” Plo gently answered her, trying to project peace around himself even as a bubble of anger rose. How could the Jedi not know about what was happening to Force-sensitives in a whole planet? Had they become so blinded by Coruscant’s noise and the Senate’s will that they couldn’t see their brothers and sisters in the Force anymore? 

“His parents were killed protecting him and his cousin 3 months ago. They claimed that they were the Force users, not Obi-wan and Ike-dam. I’m the only family they have left, and Obi-wan is still too young to have any control. They will find us, sooner rather than later.” The young woman told him, gently rocking Obi-wan in her arms to lull him to sleep. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, miss Kenobi. Although I came with the urge to find only little Obi-wan, I am sure that we can help both you and young miss Ike-dam. They both can be trained in the way of the Jedi, and we can help you resettle.” Master Plo gently offered, smiling even if she wouldn’t see it. 

“Thank you for your offer, Master Jedi, but I belong in Stewjon. If all good people leave, this planet will die under a tyrannical rule. Take my cousin and sister, and I will be able to fight freely for my planet’s freedom.” 

“Please keep in touch, miss Kenobi. I’ll leave you my comm number, please contact me. I will send you holos of them once we arrive at Coruscant.” Master Plo said, accepting the armful of warm baby, and waiting for the young woman to gather the belongings of both children. 

Ike-dam teared up as she said goodbye to her sister, but grabbed Plo’s hands and accepted the offer of being carried, sniffling against his neck. Plo felt sorry that circumstances didn’t let this little family be kept together, and there was a flare of anger when he remembered the atrocities this family had already been through. 

Plo would make sure that both the young ones would be taken care of, and most importantly, loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo FRENDS! 
> 
> After a brief stint of missing a few update days, family problems, hormone-created problems and INDECISION, it's finally here! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and Master Plo is definetely the go-to baby whisperer in the Jedi Order, you can't convince me otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a
> 
> aliit - family, clan  
> aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians, lit. True sons/daughters of Mandalore  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore  
> Alor'ade - child of the sole ruler  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Jetiise - Jedis  
> ka'ra - stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings (I’m actually treating it as the Mandalorians marching away giving little impressions and helping the Mando’ade in their day-to-day life)  
> Coruscanti - Coruscant  
> Mandokarla - having the *right stuff*, showing guts and spirit, the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue  
> hut'uun - coward (one of the worst possible insults)  
> buy’ce - helmet  
> Beskar - Mandalorian iron  
> Mando'a - the language of Mandalore  
> ba'buir - grandparent  
> buir - parent  
> Aliit ori'shya tal'din - family is more than blood


End file.
